Ben and Emily
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: "How can he be so mean to me? He said that I am dumb." says Emily.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

**Author's note: This is dedicated to my friends Melody McLeod, Anna Hansen, Jason Devaule and Demi Krause.**

* * *

**Ben and Emily**

**Emily Fields sit on her bed. She's not happy. This night she's promised her boyfriend Ben Coogan to let him have sex with her.**

In truth, Emily doesn't want that, but Ben's been asking her for weeks to get to do it with Emily so she had decided to give up and let him be the first person ever she has sex with.

"Ready?" says Ben as he enter the room.

"Uh...sure." says Emily, trying to be confident.

"Great." says Ben.

Ben is naked and his dick is hard.

This is pretty much disgusting for Emily, who is a closet lesbian at this point in time, having not come out yet, not even truly to herself.

Emily almost feel like she's going to puke when she sees Ben's hard dick.

"Aren't you gonna wear a condom?" says Emily.

"No, who needs such stupid crap? Off with those blue sexy sweatpants of yours, Em." says Ben.

"Okay." says Emily with a forced smile as she slowly slide off her baggy blue sweatpants to reveal black lace panties.

"You have to get those of as well." says Ben.

Emily takes off her panties.

"Let's do this." says Emily as she lean back against her white plush pillows.

"Sexy." says Ben as he slide his dick into Emily's pussy and starts to fuck her and lucky for Emily he is pretty gentle.

"It hurts a bit..." says Emily as Ben's dick break the 'wall' in Emily's pussy' causing some minor bleeding.

"Just relax, soon it feels damn good, baby!" moans Ben, fucking a bit harder.

"Right..." says Emily.

Emily do not get pleasure though. She's not horny so her pussy is not wet.

Ben is very horny though and he has to use all his willpower to hold back and not fuck too hard and too fast. For him, it feels awesome.

"Holy shit, mmmm!" moans Emily, who decides to fake sexual joy so Ben won't think she's worthless in bed.

"See? All sexy and fun now, my erotic Emily!" moans Ben, all horny.

"Yeah!" moans Emily.

Ben takes off Emily's t-shirt and bra and lick her left nipple.

"Do you have to lick me there?" says Emily.

"This is a part of sex. Men lick their woman's tits all the time." says Ben.

"Okay...cool." says Emily, trying to sound happy.

"I told you sex would be something you'd enjoy." says Ben, jappy that his Emily is horny, since he doesn't know that she fake it.

"Mmmm!" moans Emily.

"Fuck, yeah!" moans Ben.

"Yay!" moans Emily.

"You're damn sexy!" moans Ben.

"Thanks!" moans Emily.

"Okay!" moans Ben.

6 minutes later.

"Em...what's wrong?" says Ben when he suddenly notice how dry Emily's pussy is, a sign that she's not as horny as she pretend to be.

"Nothing." says Emily as she fake sexual joy as best as possible.

"Are you sure?" says Ben as he stop fucking.

"Yeah." says Emily.

"Your pussy doesn't appear to be wet...why?" says Ben.

"I'm subtle. My fluids are hard to feel." says Emily.

"Alright, Em!" moans Ben, starting to fuck again.

Emily get an idea. She force herself to pee a little, using her pee to fake sexual wetness.

"Yes, your pussy is so wet and warm!" moans Ben, fortunately not suspecting that the wet in Emily's pussy is pee and not pussy-juice.

"Because of you!" moans Emily, using every part of her acting-skill to make it seem as if she's very horny and happy right now, despite being not.

"Damn, yeah! Em, you're an amazing fuck!" moans Ben.

Emily doesn't like when Ben think she is fuckable.

She try hard to not show how she really feel.

"I like your...uh...big dick!" moans Emily, all fake sexy.

"Thanks! And I love your pussy!" moans Ben.

Ben gives Emily a kiss.

Emily close her eyes and fake joy.

She giggle a bit at how Ben has no idea that she fake being horny.

Ben think Emily's giggle is a sign of how horny and happy she is.

Emily understands that so she giggle more so Ben won't find out that she does fake.

"Mmmm!" moans Emily.

"Fuck!" moans Ben.

Ben fuck harder.

It hurts for Emily, but she smile so Ben won't know that she doesn't enjoy it.

"Do me!" moans Emily, as she's heard girls do during sex in movies and such.

Ben love hearing Emily's sex-moans, having no idea how fake they actually are.

"Mmmm!" moans Emily.

"Emily, you're so fuckable!" moans Ben.

Ben fuck faster.

Despite not enjoying it, Emily pretend to be horny.

"Yeah, fuck me!" moans Emily.

"Sure!" moans Ben.

Ben lick Emily's boobs.

"Awww! So sexy!" moans Emily.

"Very true, Emily!" moans Ben, all horny and manly.

Ben's dick does not give Emily pleasure of any kind, it only gives her pain, but she pretend to be horny and lucky for her, Ben thinks she is just as horny as him.

"Mmmm, your dick's awesome!" moans Emily, trying to sound like she mean it.

"So is your pussy!" moans Ben, clearly buying Emily's big fake.

"Thanks!" moans Emily.

Emily smile, pretending to be close to an orgasm.

She hope Ben doesn't see through her fake.

Emily is not exactly 100 % sure how to fake a big slutty orgasm, since she's never truly had one, but she decides to use what she does know and pray that it is enough to trick Ben.

6 minutes later.

"Mmmm...yay!" moans Emily as she fake an orgasm.

Ben clearly does not notice that Emily fake since he fuck harder and faster.

Emily feel fear as she suddenly remember that Ben isn't wearing a condom and she can tell that he's gonna cum soon.

Lucky for Emily, Ben doesn't plan to cum inside her this time.

"Fucking damn, yes!" moans Ben as he pull out his dick from Emily's pussy and cum over Emily's boobs.

"Wow, that's a lot of cum." says Emily.

"All because of you, my beautiful slutty pornstar." says Ben as he leave the room.

Ben put on his clothes and walk out to his car.

Emily feel so disgusted by what's happened that she throw up before making it to the bathroom.

She grab an old t-shirt and use it to wipe away all of Ben's cum from her boobs.

Then she put the t-shirt in a plastic bag under her bed, along with a note that says 'Burn this shirt, Em!' so she will remember to burn it when she can.

Emily is mad at herself for allowing Ben to fuck her, she feel like she should have been woman enough to deny him to enter her with his damn dick.

Emily's pussy still hurt since Ben's dick was so big and hard and Emily's pussy was not lubricated enough since she was not truly horny.

She hope that the pain will fade after a while and 22 minutes later, the pian is gone.

This makes Emily feel a bit better.

The next day, Emily park her car outside school.

She sees Ben, talking to some of his friends.

"Dude, you can't believe what Emily allowed me to do. The dumb girl let me fuck her right in the pussy last night." says Ben.

"And you did cum in her, right?" says Kevin Foxclaw, one of Ben's friends.

"No, that would've made her angry so I unfortunately had to spray it on her boobs instead." says Ben.

"The perv tricked me?" says Emily as she become very angry when she hear what Ben says to his friends.

Emily walk over to Ben.

"I heard you! Did you want to cum inside me? My vagina's unprotected, damn it. If you had cum in me I could've gotten preggo and I don't want that, you stupid perv." says an angry Emily.

"Red alert, guys!" says Ben as he and his friends run away from Emily.

"How can he be so mean to me? He said that I am dumb." says Emily.

Emily grab her bag from the car and walk into school.

She cry a bit.

When she get to the lockers she sees Alison, Aria, Hanna and Spencer.

Emily pretend to be happy.

"Hi, Em." says Spencer when she sees Emily.

"Hi, girls." says Emily.

"Ben told me that you took him to bed last night." says Alison in typical Alison-style, talking openly about sex.

"And that was my biggest mistake." says Emily, who feel a bit dizzy as she relive the pain and disgust of being fucked.

"Mistake? Sex is awesome. I love a good fuck." says Alison.

"I do not..." says Emily.

"Sweet little Emily, still a kid. Awww." says Alison, trying to sound adorable and childish.

"To be a kid is fun." says Hanna.

"Don't get involved, Hanna!" says an angry Alison as she suddenly snap into anger and spin around to face Hanna.

Hanna step back in fear.

"No, don't hurt me, Ali..." says Hanna, being afraid of Alison.

"I do not plan to, as long as you shut up, lil' Han. You're not in command here, I am." says Alison in anger.

Hanna simply nod and then walk away.

"Alison, be nice to Hanna." says Spencer.

"Fuck off, Spencer." says Alison, still angry.

Later the same day, after school.

"Forgive me, Em..." says Ben.

"No way! You told your buddies that you wanted to cum in me. I'm breaking up with you." says Emily.

"Please..." says Ben.

"I hate how you don't care about me, only about fucking someone." says Emily.

Emily get into her car and drive home, leaving Ben standing there outside school, all confused and sad.

"How could he? I thought he was in love with me, but no, all he wanted was to have sex and not with me in particular 'cause he love me. I'm sure any hot girl would've been okay for him and his disgusting penis." says Emily.

Emily is very mad at Ben for the fact that he doesn't seem to love her at all.

Once she's home in her room, Emily switch into jammies and takes a nap in bed.

70 minutes later.

"Emily...?" says Pam Fields as she enter Emily's room.

"Mom..." says Emily as she wake up.

"Dinner's ready." says Pam.

"Nice." says a happy Emily.

2 days later at school.

"So soon?" says Emily when she sees Ben being seductive with a new girl.

Emily is glad that she broke up with him, since he is clearly not the type of guy who fall in love. All he care about is having a girl to fuck.

The girl Ben flirt with is named Cassandra Larsen and she is a slut so Emily assume Cassandra will be a much better girl for Ben because she has had sex with several random guys, most girls at Rosewood High know this.

Cassandra has even given Noel Kahn blowjobs more than once. And according to Alison, Cassandra even swallowed Noel's cum. Emily has no idea how Alison know such stuff.

Emily walk to her locker, grab some books and then follow Hanna and Spencer to class.

Ben and Cassandra are still talking.

"You'll be way more nice to fuck than little stupid shy Emily could ever be." says Ben.

"Thanks. I love to get fucked a lot, especially by a guy who's as sexy and equipped as you are." says Cassandra as she gently rub the bulge in Ben's pants.

"Cool. My house, 7 tonight?" says Ben.

"Sounds wonderful. My pussy and I look forward to it." says Cassandra.

"Awesome. So does me and my dick." says Ben.

"Yay!" says a happy Cassandra.

3 weeks later, Ben and Cassandra seem to be a couple, since they are each other's date at the school's 50s dance event.

Emily see them, but she doesn't care because of the fact that Ben didn't love her for real.

Emily walk up to Ben and says "I hate you, Ben!" and then walk away from him again.

This is the last time Emily ever talk to Ben in her entire life.

Many years later, Emily see him again, but Ben is dead.

She see him in a hospital bed with 5 bullet-holes in his stomach and apparently Ben had a tiny bit of sweetness in him because before his death Emily was one of the 7 people he had requested to show up and look at his dead body before it is burned to dust.

"You may have been a horny damn perv, but since you requested my presence, perhaps you did care, at least a tiny bit, after all." mumbles Emily.

On orders from Cassandra ( who became Ben's wife ), Emily does not get to go to Ben's funeral, but Emily doesn't wanna go anyways. Had she been asked to come, she would have refused.

"Sad that Ben's dead...?" says Alison.

"No, he deserved it for being a horny perverted man." says Emily.

"Don't you even have a tiny soft spot for him? He was your first fuck." says Alison.

"He was, but since it didn't even feel good for me, I cannot miss him or any of the sort. Ben didn't truly love me, Ali." says Emily.

"Okay, let's have dinner. I've cooked up some pasta and fish." says Alison.

"Sweet." says Emily.

At the same time in Brookhaven, Cassandra sit in hers and Ben's bedroom, crying.

She miss her husband so much.

Fortunately for her, David Ruardio, the person who killed Ben, is in prison now.

"Ben..." says Cassandra, crying.

2 weeks later, Emily visit Ben's grave.

Emily is a mature person so she visit Ben's grave, despite the fact that he wasn't nice to her.

"I assume you expected Cassandra, but here I am, me...Emily. You need to know that I forgive you for what you did to me all those years ago. I don't hate you anymore. Just wanted to tell you that." says Emily.

She place a white flower on Ben's grave and then walk back to her car.

Alison is waiting in the car.

"Sweet of you to visit Ben, even though he almost raped ya, Em." says Alison.

"Well...I don't hold a grudge and it is a mature thing to forgive and move on." says Emily.

"True, babe. You've always been so nice, sweet and smart." says Alison.

"Okay, Ali." says Emily.

When they get home, Emily drink some tea while Alison takes a nap.

"Hmm, what should I cook for dinner?" says Emily.

She decides to go for rice and bacon and tomato sauce.

Emily sing while she cook.

_**As the sun went down over the town of Deary.**_

_**Little cute Emma, saw a little fairy.**_

_**It was a sweet friendly fairy, in the town of Deary.**_

_**Very sweet, indeed. **_

_**Down the yellow path, where we all now lead.**_

_**It was a very sweet little day.**_

_**For all of us and in every way.**_

_**When the sun rise, we all wake up. Here in the town of Deary.**_

_**Yay.**_

This is a chlidren's song that Emily, Alison, Aria, Spencer and Hanna and the other kids sang way back in kindergarten.

"Okay...let's see..." mumbles Emily with a sweet smile.

Emily add some more spices to the sauce.

In the living room, Alison sleep on the couch.

"Noel, you're disgusting and I don't like ya. Sure, we used to be friends, but not anymore. Back off, dude. I am all single lady for now and if I ever decide to date again I sure will not date you, understand...? So just be like a gay boy's fart and fade away from me." says Alison in her sleep, having a dream about her past.

She's reliving a day shortly after her return to school, a day when she ended all her friendly connections with Noel Kahn forever.

"I understand that your dick might still like me, I do, but you're no longer my type of guy, okay? And I sort of prefer girls now. Leave me alone, ya damn perv." says Alison in her sleep.

Alison's dream play out pretty much exactly like the day she dream about did in real life.

In the dream, Alison and Noel talk in the park a couple hours after school, which is also what happened in reality.

Alison wear a black t-shirt, dark skinny jeans, white shoes and a green jacket.

"Ali, you and I used to be such good friends, why this change?" says Noel.

"For one, you've been treating my little liars like crap." says Alison.

"Sure, but so have you." says Noel.

"True, but unlike you, I had reasons for doin' that." says Alison.

"Fine. I'll back off. Can I at least get one final sexy moment with you for old times' sake?" says Noel.

"No!" says Alison.

"I kinda thought I meant a bit more to you, Alison." says Noel.

"Ya did, at one point. Not anymore. I'm startin' over, trying to be a better and much more sweet Alison. I no longer fuck around like a damn slut." says Alison.

"Do you truly think a girl like yourself could ever stop being slutty?" says Noel.

"Honestly yes. I do enjoy sex, but I don't wanna be an easy fuck like I once were." says Alison.

"Why?" says Noel.

"Private reasons." says Alison.

"You cannot be in love." says Noel.

"Stop! Keep your dirty hands away from my personal life, ya perv." says Alison.

"Not even a few strokes on my dick as a goodbye?" says Noel.

"Absolutely not. Not even with a damn hockey glove." says Alison, who regret that she did ever even touched Noel's dick at any point in her life.

"Too bad. If you'd become my girlfriend, I could've given you the best fuck you can ever imagine." says Noel.

"I don't think so, Noel." says Alison.

"Ali, you'll regret ending our friendship." says Noel and then walk away.

"Oh my gosh...!" gasp Alison as she wake up.

She drink some wine.

"Thank God it was a dream." says Alison.

Alison feel dizzy over the memory of the first time she allowed Noel to fuck her. At the time she thought it was the most sexy thing ever, but now she regret it in every way possible.

"Noel is crap." says Alison.

She is happy that Noel is in prison.

"I hope he'll die." says Alison.

2 weeks later, when Emily search through some boxes that hold stuff from her teenage years she finds a locket.

Emily has forgotten about this locket.

She open it and inside is a photo of Ben.

"No..." says Emily as she takes the photo and throw it into the trashcan.

Then she put the locket back in the box where she found it.

Emily doesn't remember, but the locket was a gift from Ben when he and Emily had been dating for a month.

Emily wore it often back when she still thought that she was in love with Ben.

"I can't believe how young innocent Emily allowed Ben to trick her to think she did really love him." says Emily.

Emily suddenly remember where the locket comes from.

"Eww." says Emily.

The next day.

"Ali, am I a bad woman for not being sad about Ben's death?" says Emily.

"No, babe. You're a good woman. It makes sense that you don't feel sad, the man took advantage of you for his own egoistic reasons. Hate him if ya wish to." says Alison.

"Thanks for being so nice and understanding." says Emily.

"I love ya, Em." says Alison.

"Awww, sweet." says Emily.

"Yup." says Alison.

Emily and Alison kiss each other.

"By the way, I am sure Ben's wife feel more than sad enough about losin' him. She did actually love Ben." says Alison.

"She did, even though I don't see why." says Emily.

"I agree with you." says Alison.

"Wonderful." says Emily.

"Yeah." says Alison.

"Awww." says Emily.

"Let's have a drink." says Alison with a cute smile as she pour a tropical drink for Emily and one for herself too.

"Babe, are you still the most popular teacher at Rosewood High?" says Emily.

"Not sure, but I hope I am." says Alison.

"Okay." says Emily.

Alison is the English Literature teacher at Rosewood High School.

Emily owns her own swimming school named Dolphin House where she teach girls how to be swimmers.

"Em, you're still very beautiful." says Alison.

"So are you." says Emily.

"I'm glad ya think so." says Alison.

"Awww, cute." says Emily.

"Indeed." says Alison.

"I wonder why Ben requested my presence. There are many others he could have asked for." says Emily.

"Maybe he wasn't such a bad man after all." says Alison.

"Or perhaps he just wanted to pretend to be nice." says Emily.

"Who knows? Ya can ask his wife. I'm sure she can tell you what Ben was thinking." says Alison.

"I prefer to not have any contact with that slut. She doesn't like me." says Emily.

"I understand why ya don't wanna talk to her. She's all you never wanted to be, your total opposite." says Alison.

"True. She's as different from me as anyone could ever become." says Emily.

"You're more than twice the woman she is. You outrank her." says Alison.

"Awww, thanks." says a happy Emily.

"No problem." says Alison, being happy too.

Emily gives Alison a very sweet romantic kiss.

"Yay." says Alison with a cute smile.

"Yeah, very much so." says Emily as she giggle a bit.

"Em, you're so amazing." says Alison.

"Thanks, Ali. You're amazing too." says Emily.

"Awww. Thank ya, babe." says Alison.

"Anytime, my love." says Emily.

Emily switch on some old music and she and Alison dance tight in a hug to it as they sometimes do.

"Mom and mom, you dance so sweet." says Emily and Alison's two 10 year old daughters Lily and Grace as they enter the living room.

"Hi, sweeties." says Alison when she see the little girls.

"Hi, mommy Ali." says Lily and Grace.

Grace wear a red t-shirt and pink sweatpants.

Lily wear a black t-shirt and pink sweatpants.

Even if the girls wore the same clothes, Emily and Alison can still always tell who is who.

Grace and LÖily once tried to trick their mothers into thinking Grace was Lily and Lily was Grace, but Emily saw at once that her daughters were trying to trick her. Alison saw it as well.

"We wanna play video games." says Grace.

"Then do so." says Emily.

"Okay, mommy Em." sats Lily and then she and Grace go back up to their room to play the My Little Pony video game, the same one Emily and Hanna used to play so much when they were kids.

"Such cute daughters we have." says Emily.

"Yup. They're very adorable. I hope they take after you more than me when they reach their teens." says Alison.

"I understand. We don't want them to become bitchy and sassy." says Emily.

"True. Our daughter should be sweet and good." says Alison.

"Honesty I don't think we need to wotty. None of them have shown any signs of developing any sort of bitch tendency." says Emily.

"Yeah, but I'm still afraid such things may come when least expected." says Alison.

"If we do a great job as parents, we can avoid any such things and make sure they stay sweet, even as they turn into teenage girls." says Emily.

"That'd be the perfect scenario. I'll sure pray for that to come true. Not sure what I'm gonna pray to, since I am not religious, but I can pray in general, I guess." says Alison.

"You can always pray to the astral powers out there in space, that wouldn't count as being a religious woman." says Emily.

"Very right. Good suggestion. I sure will remember that one." says Alison.

"Why aren't you religious, Ali...?" says Emily.

"Because in my entire life I've never seen anything that tells me that God might exist so therefore I've decided firmly to remain an atheist forever." says Alison.

"You know that I believe in God, right...?" says Emily.

"Of course and I truly respect and accept that fact, but as for myself, I do not believe in a God or any of the sort." says Alison.

"That's okay. I still love you so much." says Emily.

"And I love you." says Alison.

"Sooo sweet." says a happy Emily.

"Yup." says Alison, just as happy as her wife Emily is.

Alison and Emily dance a bit more and then Alison goes to the kitchen to cook dinner while Emily goes upstairs to check on Grace and Lily.

Emily smile when she sees that her daughters are safe and happy, playing video games in their room.

The two girls sit on plush pillows in front of their TV, playing the very cute My Little Pony video game in a nice calm way.

"Hi, mommy." says Lily.

"Hi, girls." says Emily.

"We're playing the My Lil' Pony game." says Grace.

"I can see that. Is it fun?" says Emily.

"Yeah, this game's awesome." says Grace.

"So true. Your aunt Hanna and I used to play it when we were little kids." says Emily.

"Really?" says Lily.

"Yes. That's why I bought the game for you girls so you can play it as well." says Emily.

"Cool. Where's other mommy?" says Lily.

"She's down in the kitchen, cooking dinner." says Emily.

"Did she play this game when she was kid too?" says Grace.

"No, she did not." says Emily.

"Why not?" says Grace.

"I'm not sure. You have to ask her." says Emily.

"Okay." says Grace as she pause the game and goes to the kitchen.

"Mom, why didn't you play the My Lil' Pony video game when you were little?" says Grace.

"Because I thought it was lame to do so. I wasn't always a nice person, sweetie. You know me as your very friendly mom, but many years ago I was almost evil." says Alison.

"Really?" says Grace.

"Yeah. I was rude to people. Even to Emily." says Alison.

"Didn't you love mommy Em back then?" says Grace.

"I did, but I didn't wanna admit it to myself. At the time I thought it was wrong to love another girl so I acted as if I only was into boys." says Alison.

"But later you fell in love with mommy Em?" says Grace.

"Very much so." says Alison.

"Cute!" says Grace.

"Yeah." says Alison.

Alison decide to not tell her daughters the not cute details of her and Emily's early relationship until they are old enough to understand all of it.

"When did you meet mommy Em first time, mommy?" says Grace.

"I was 12, so not much older than you are now. We met in school." says Alison.

"Was she already swimmer then?" says Grace.

"She was. Em's been a swimmer almost her entire life." says Alison.

"Okay." says Grace and then walk back upstairs.

"We gonna play more?" says Lily.

"Yeah, sister." says Grace as she take her seat next to Lily and unpause the video game.

Emily leave the room to let her daughters have fun.

Emily walk down to the kitchen.

"Did little Grace ask you stuff, babe?" says Emily.

"Yeah, she asked why I didn't play the My Little Pony game when I was a kid." says Alison.

"Alright." says Emily.

"Yeah." says Alison.

"Did you hear that Mona has returned to the United States?" says Emily.

"I did. Apparently she's moving back." says Alison.

"Wonder why. I thought she was gonna get married to that French soldier she met." says Emily.

"Maybe she broke up with him." says Alison.

"Perhaps. They seemed very in love though." says Emily.

2 weeks later.

Emily meet Mona at the Grille.

"Why are you back? I thought you were about to become that French soldier's wife." says Emily.

"He broke up with me." says Mona.

"You don't seem sad about it." says Emily.

"I am, on the inside. Trying to stay strong though." says Mona.

"Do you plan to move back to Rosewood full time?" says Emily.

"Yeah as soon as I've sold my apartment in France." says Mona.

"Okay." says Emily.

"I really don't understand why Jean-Luc broke up with me. From my point of view his reasons were kinda foggy." says Mona.

"Let's talk about less sad stuff. Spencer's been voted onto the Rosewood town council." says Emily.

"Not a surprise. I heard she was up for a spot and I think it's good that she was able to get it." says Mona.

"Yeah. I did vote for her." says Emily.

"So would I, if I'd been here." says Mona.

"Sweet." says Emily.

"Indeed, Emily." says Mona.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
